


Tastes Like Raspberries

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at school, Aradia is horny and aching for some relief. Fortunately, she has a girlfriend who knows just what to do to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like Raspberries

Aradia swung open the door to her apartment and breathed a sigh of relief. She had just gotten home from a long day at the archeology department on campus. Aradia loved her studies and her research, and most days like this would have been great. But today was frustrating - she couldn't stop being distracted by how goddamn horny she was. 

Her day had started off by waking up at the end of a wonderfully sexy dream. It was a nice feeling at first, but she'd only had long enough to slide her hands between her legs before she looked over at the clock and realized she'd slept way past her alarm. So she had to jump out of bed and rush off to campus without a chance for release. She tried to keep herself distracted during the day, but sexy thoughts kept creeping back into her mind and her body ached with arousal.

Aradia pulled out her phone. She'd missed a message while walking home: 

GC: H3H3H3 SH33SH WH3R3 4R3 YOU? 4ND WHY 4M 1 NOT L1CKING YOUR D3L1C1OUS N4K3D BODY Y3T? >;[

Aradia chuckled to herself. Fortunately she had a girlfriend who was very sympathetic to her current troubles! Though Terezi had been sending salacious messages all day, which didn't really help the situation. But now they were both finally done with school for the day and could meet up like they'd planned. 

AA: i just got home sheesh! ill be over at your apartment in a few minutes :)

Aradia sent her response and headed back outside. She stretched out her wings and floated up into the air to fly away.

About five minutes later, Aradia slid herself through the window of Terezi's thirteenth-floor apartment. The place was full of bright gaudy colors, and there were scalemates scattered around pretty much everywhere. Terezi wouldn't have it any other way. Aradia had gotten used to it, at least.

"Well, finally! It wasn't nice to leave me waiting so long," Terezi said with a giggle. She was lying on her couch, using a scalemate as a pillow and reading something from a notebook just labelled "L4W." 

"What? If I could have gotten here any sooner I would have!" Aradia kicked off her shoes before landing gently on the floor. 

"I wanted you to come over yesterday or the day before! It can be fun to spend time with your girlfriend, you know," Terezi replied with mock indignation. She then broke out into a grin and started cackling. "And bet I could have left you feeling pretty satisfied today instead!" 

"I told you I was busy!" This was certainly true. But Terezi was probably onto something with wanting to planning out some time together in advance. Aradia had a tendency to not think about it until she actually wanted to get together. This was a source of frustration for her girlfriend, and for herself too if Terezi happened to be busy when she called up.

"Yeah and so was I! But I would have made some time for you." Terezi flashed a toothy grin that Aradia was pretty sure was intended to be a cute smile, but ended up looking quite silly. Still, Aradia couldn't help but laugh and smile back.

"Aww, you're really sweet," Aradia responded, drawing a delighted giggle from Terezi. Aradia lingered on affectionate thoughts about her girlfriend for a moment, but her arousal quickly turned those to lusty ones. She grabbed at the waistbands of both her skirt and her panties, and in a quick motion pulled both down to the floor. Terezi grinned and made a conspicuous sniffing noise towards her now partially-naked girlfriend, then started cackling again. 

"Hehehe, I guess I can help you with your 'situation' now!" Terezi said excitedly, licking her lips. Terezi was always very enthusiastic about how much she loved to perform oral sex. She was also very good at it, and at that moment there was nothing in the world that Aradia wanted more. She quickly shuffled over to the couch, not even bothering to take off her socks. Terezi set her notebook off to the side, and Aradia grabbed the scalemate out from under her head and tossed it away.

"Hey, you can't do that to Intern Honeysniffle! You're only allowed to abuse interns in certain ways!" Terezi contorted her face into an exaggerated scowl, but couldn't keep herself from giggling a bit. 

Aradia just smiled and climbed up onto the couch, settling into a kneeling position over Terezi's head. Terezi leaned up a bit and planted a kiss on Aradia's inner thigh, and then dragged her tongue across Aradia's pussy before kissing her other thigh. Aradia gasped a bit. "God, I've been looking forward to that all day..." 

"You taste like raspberries!" Terezi declared with a grin, before starting to eat Aradia out in earnest. Terezi made the same proclamation pretty much every time the two of them had sex, actually. Aradia found it pretty cute - and she thought that raspberry was a good flavor, too. Aradia grabbed Terezi's glasses and put them on her own face to make sure that she didn't accidentally get poked by the sharp corners, and then sighed happily and shifted a bit so that she felt relaxed and comfortable. Terezi's tongue flicked around enthusiastically, mostly tracing around and across Aradia's pussy lips, but sometimes pushing a little bit inside of her slit and occasionally teasing at her clitoris.

Aradia closed her eyes and ran her hand through Terezi's hair, letting herself get lost in the sensation. Her thoughts drifted back to the first time she and Terezi had sex. The two of them had been friends for a long time, and one of their pastimes was shamelessly gossiping and bragging about romance and sex. Terezi especially loved talking about oral sex, and after a while Aradia began to fantasize about what it would be like to get eaten out by her friend. Then one evening Terezi made a lewd proposition (not all that uncommon of an occurrence), and Aradia decided she felt bold enough to respond with one of her own. The two of them quickly decided that they were both actually serious, and soon enough Aradia had been lying on her bed with Terezi's head between her legs. About ten minutes later, Aradia had just had one of the best orgasms of her life, and that was pretty much _that_.

"Ooh!" Aradia was jolted back into the present by Terezi's tongue doing something that sent shivers through her body. Aradia wasn't sure how long she had been zoned out while reminiscing about the past, but her entire body was tingling with arousal and aching for an orgasm now. Fortunately, Terezi had only gotten better with her tongue as time went on, and Aradia knew that she wouldn't have to wait much longer. 

Aradia started rocking her hips back and forth a little, her clit gently flicking against Terezi's upper lip with each motion. Terezi giggled a bit, and started licking with more fervor. Their actions melded together and quickly brought Aradia to her climax. She moaned Terezi's name between gasps, and savored the feeling of release from a day's worth of frustration. Terezi kept up what she was doing right until Aradia's orgasm started to subside, slowing down at exactly the right moment and then switching to planting gentle kisses on nearby skin.

In the afterglow of her orgasm, Aradia again drifted back to thinking of the beginning of her relationship with Terezi. After their first time together, the two of them quickly became frequent fuckbuddies. They grew closer together over time, both as friends and as sexual partners. After a while Aradia concluded that what she had with Terezi was what she really wanted out of a relationship; fortunately Terezi had similar thoughts, and the two of them decided to be girlfriends. They'd been together happily for a while now, with their relationship a welcome source of support and relaxation in their busy lives as students.

Aradia's thoughts wandered back to the present as her partner's tongue flicked inquisitively across her labia. She was certainly raring to go again, so she patted Terezi on the top of the head encouragingly and rocked forward a bit to firmly press her pussy against Terezi's lips. This response prompted some muffled giggling from Terezi, followed by enthusiastic licking. Soon after, Terezi reached a hand up and traced her fingers around Aradia's pussy, occasionally slipping a finger or two inside. Aradia sighed happily. The first time she had just wanted Terezi to get her off ASAP, but now she could relax and really savor what was going on. 

Terezi's tongue and fingers worked their magic, and it didn't take long for Aradia to get worked up towards of another orgasm. Aradia squirmed a bit and groaned as Terezi teased her in just the right way to keep her on the edge of a climax for a minute or so. She finally gave in to Aradia's whimpers, and went back to licking and fingering with her usual enthusiasm. It didn't take much of that to get Aradia off, and she gave a contented moan as Terezi guided her through a satisfying orgasm. 

Aradia stayed where she was for a bit longer, basking in the afterglow and enjoying the gentle kisses Terezi was planting on her inner thigh while laughing enthusiastically. She eventually climbed off the couch and stood up to look back down at her girlfriend. Terezi lay there with a proud grin.

"So was that as good for you as it was delicious for me?" Terezi asked cheekily.

"Yes, I think it was! And I'm glad you find me so tasty," Aradia giggled. She then looked down to see that one of Terezi's hands was jammed down her own pants. "And I'm glad that you seem to have been enjoying yourself there. Mind if I help with that a bit, actually?" 

Terezi just responded by cackling, and then stood up from the couch hurriedly while pulling off her shirt. Aradia sat down as Terezi slipped off her pants as well, revealing that she was wearing a matching set of bright-red underwear. As soon as she'd extricated herself from her pants, Terezi practically jumped on the couch, her legs straddling Aradia's, and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. She leaned in for a kiss, which Aradia gladly reciprocated. Terezi almost immediately poked her tongue into Aradia's mouth; Aradia rolled her eyes a bit before closing them and continuing with the kiss. More chaste forms of kissing were a rare luxury for someone in a relationship with Terezi.

As the two of them continue to snog, Aradia pulled Terezi in for a closer hug, and also reached a hand between her girlfriend's legs. Terezi's panties were already wet from arousal. Aradia started rubbing gently, eliciting a moan. She kept going with that, and returned most of her focus to kissing.

After a little while longer, Terezi broke the kiss and pulled her face away. "The prosecution files a motion for the defense to move under her panties and rub a bit harder!" 

"Isn't it a conflict of interest that the prosecution and defense are in bed together?" Aradia responded with a laugh. Terezi frequently phrased questions or requests to her in terms of legal proceedings, as some weird sort of courtroom roleplay. Aradia found it pretty cute most of the time, but liked to tease her girlfriend about it a bit.

"Order in the court! The jury can clearly see that we're on a couch, not in bed! Any more frivolous objections will lead to the gallows!" Well, sometimes it was a bit less cute, especially when Terezi hadn't gotten off yet. 

"The defense requests an injunction on the prosecution's babbling, so we can get back to kissing." Aradia tugged at Terezi's panties to slide them down a bit, to give her ample room for fingering. 

"Injunction granted!" Terezi replied with a cackle, lunging forward and thrusting her tongue back into Aradia's mouth. 

Aradia closed her eyes and returned to snogging, and slipped her hand between Terezi's legs and ran her fingers up and down the girl's teal labia. She then started fingering a bit harder, causing Terezi to groan a bit into her mouth. Terezi was pretty worked up already, so it wouldn't take long to get her to come. And then after that? Aradia wasn't completely sure, but she was definitely looking forward to a lot of quality time with her girlfriend.


End file.
